


Three Models of Omega Verse Genetics

by peoriapeoria



Category: Omega verse - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Genetics, M/M, Meta, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read azriona's Omegaverse Genetics and I started doing Punnett squares. This is the result in essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Omegaverse Genetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720202) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



I just want to note that I'm coming to Omegauniverse from the fiction subset that I've read; I dipped my toe in from my current fandoms and from the Dominant/submissive shared universe.

So, here is what seems to be held in common. There are Alphas, who are active and impregnators, there are Omegas who give birth and are generally kept in a safer/more domestic sphere, and there are Betas who are a mix of any of the above but without the drive of heat and rut, or at least not the full brunt of it.

Now, since I'm mostly in slash, Steve/Peggy and Tony/Pepper being my main exceptions, mostly I'm reading Alpha/Omega 'Mpreg'. I have some thoughts on how female Alphas could get their male Omega or Beta in a family way, without any cock-clits. This isn't about that. This is about metagenetics.

Now, there are many ways to go about this, I have played around with three, each premised that there are three alleles at work for the Alpha, Omega and Beta traits. I'm assuming that sex is basically the XX or XY that I learned in Middle School (and just as XYY and other options are exceptions, I'm not worrying about chromosome triads). The three are:

Alphas and Omegas are both recessive. I've considered a variant where AO is viable; it wouldn't have to be.

Omegas are recessive, Betas are dominate and Alpha co-dominates Omega.

Alpha is dominate, Beta co-dominates Omega and Omegas are recessive.

Now, before I start with the results of Punnett squares, remember that Omegauniverse is big and serves as an AU for a wide variety of fandoms. What I've read focuses on Alpha-Omega m/m pairings. Also, humans spin nature in all sorts of ways by nurture. A binary phenotype can still result in three sexes, and you can have two genders with non-one-to-one assignment. Culture can make certain pairings less common. Oh, also I'm working from the assumption that no one can tell Alpha, Omega and Beta apart until puberty. (There are a few cases that are special, I'll mention them as they appear.)

Let's start with the last case, where OO is Omega, BB and BO are Beta, and AA, AO and AB are all Alphas. Recall, I'm thinking Alphas don't get pregnant, some 'verses they do. So, Omegas can be impregnated by Alphas and Betas, Betas by Alphas and Betas. The numbers are for live births-the fertility of any pairing isn't considered here, this is with it controlled for.

There are three genotypes of Alpha. Homogenous Alphas will only beget Alphas on Omegas. AO Alphas will have half their children Alphas and half Omegas. AB Alphas will beget half Betas and half Alphas. Look, we found something, either those AA Alphas are mutations or sometimes Alpha on Alpha sex does produce live births.

Recall there are three genotypes of Alpha. AA on AA just produces more of the same. It's a little like parthenogenesis but with sex. Maybe homogenous Alphas are all male, or they have low fertility with each other. Now, when AO Alphas procreate, twenty-five percent of their progeny would be Omegas, and fifty percent AO , the other twenty-five percent AA Alphas. AA Alphas on either AO or AB, half are AA and half the same as the other parent. You could posit all sorts of reasons for homogenous Alphas only seeking Omega or Beta partners. The AB/AB produce twenty-five percent homogenous Betas and fifty percent AB and twenty-five percent AA. AO/AB would be twenty-five percent beta and even splits of the three genotypes of Alphas.

So, what happens if the Beta the lonely Alpha keeps time with is fertile? Only AO/BO can produce Omegas and then only twenty-five percent of the time, fifty percent would be Alphas and twenty-five percent Betas. Homogenous Alphas only beget Alphas onto Betas. AO/BB, AB/BB and AB/BO each produce fifty/fifty Alpha and Betas.

Saying that an Omega is left with a fertile Beta (because if the Betas were generally fertile it would tip the dynamic) only twenty-five percent of the time would an Omega result, the rest is BO Betas.

So, that Beta on Beta action. Again, in most 'verses either this doesn't happen for one reason or other, or it is unlikely to produce live young. Twenty-five percent of BO/BO live young would be omegas. Every other birth would be Beta.

Now, what about that Alpha co-dominates Omega model, the second option? [Alphas are AA or AO, Betas have at least one B, Omegas OO] Seventy-five percent of Alpha on Omega would be Alpha, twenty-five percent Omega. Two-thirds of Beta on Omega would be Beta, one-sixth Alpha, one-sixth Omega. Homogenous Alpha on Beta is one-third Alpha and two-thirds Beta, AO/BO is twenty-five percent Omega, twenty-five percent Alpha and fifty percent Beta, AO/BB all Beta, AO/BA fifty percent Beta and even split of homo- and heterogeneous Alphas This model doesn't need Alpha on Alpha action, the homogenous Alphas arise from Alpha on Beta and Beta on Beta. In this model if the fertility of the various Beta pairing were equal, the results would be overwhelmingly Beta. BB/BO, BB/BB and BB/BA are each 100% Beta. BO/BO twenty-five percent Omega, seventy-five percent Beta. BA/BO and BA/BA are seventy-five percent Beta and twenty-five percent Alpha. Notice, half of those Alphas are homogenous Alphas.

Whew! The first model I played with had both Alphas and Omegas being recessive, Betas dominate and the AOs to be decided. Again, this model doesn't require Alpha on Alpha action. It does mean all Alpha on Omega results in Alphas. Are some of the AOs 'Alphas'? One can play there quite a bit. Maybe they are both, and they present according to something more complex. You could have unexpected Fpreg. AO/AO would produce 50 percent AO, twenty-five percent Omega and twenty-five percent Alpha. With Alphas or Omegas, AO would produce half AO and half the other parent's status. Beta on Omega predominates in Betas, with one-sixth Omega and one-sixth AO, while Alpha on Beta is one-sixth Alpha, one-sixth AO and the balance Betas. Half of Beta on Beta can only result in Betas, with the other half three-fourths Beta and a residual split evenly Omega, Alpha and AO.

Since slash and specifically Mpreg is the payoff for most Omegaverse, the Beta on Beta isn't so interesting, unless you want the fun of Omegas raised as Betas well past puberty. 

I hope this provides something to mull over.


	2. Chapter 2

So, based on one of the kind and insightful comments, and after some reading over at Rutgers' genetics pages, I've come up with a variation on the third model. This uses two unlinked pairs of genes, has five phenotypes which I could still see culturally being considered as three. So, I used A and a where AA is necessary and sufficient to be Alpha, and B and b, where at least one B makes a Beta in absence of AA. Omega is aabb. So, just to clarify Alphas are AAbb and AABb, Omegas aabb, while Betas are AaBB, AaBb, aaBb and aaBB. AABB I'm calling a codominance Beta, and am referring to Aabb as Zeta. AABB are both Beta and Alpha, and could get pregnant, likely considered Beta or Alpha according to cultural expectation. Zetas would be read as Alphas or Omegas according to environment at puberty. Absence of Omega pheromones would set them as Omegas, in situations where there isn't Alpha oversupply to Omega ratios they'd be Alphas. Perhaps some can switch back and forth. The Zeta actually is vital in this model, as AAbbXY begetting on aabbXY (Alpha on Omega slash) results solely in Zetas, half male, quarter XX female and quarter YY female*. The other Alpha (AABb) on Omega splits between Zetas and AaBb Betas, the later being short 25 births per 100 blatocycsts from the lethal YY.

Since I've writing to work on, I'll share just the following: Alpha on ZetaO break out to half Alpha, half Zeta and half Alpha, quarter Beta, quarter Zeta. Note, if it's Alpha XY on ZetaO YY or XY the YYs are only viable when Zeta.

X Y Y Y  
X XX XY XY XY

Y XY YY YY YY

So, quite a bit of failure here, and it's worse for the 'female' ZetaO than the male ZetaO. The numbers would be less depressing with XX ZetaO factored in. However one could see where male Omegas would be preferred for male Alphas. Female Alphas on female ZetaO would split children between male female 1:2.

ZetaA on Omega produce half Zeta and half Omega, recalling that YY is lethal for the Omegas.

Codominate Beta on ZetaO (either the Beta is considered an Alpha, or this is a delimited area and the AA made the Zeta set as Omega) half AABb Alphas and half AaBb Betas.

For those Codominate Betas that are socially Betas or otherwise have receptive sex with Alphas, there is half Alpha and half Codominate Beta (AABb begettor) and all Alpha (AAbb begettor) progeny. A lot here depends on the relative conception rate of Codominate Betas. If it's very low (either that's how all Betas are, or they are just even less fertile for having AA) it might operate at the level of rumor, if it was common Alphas would be much more likely to seek social Betas rather than bros or someone would figure out how to identity Codominate Betas.

Finally, there is your Alpha on Beta and Beta on Beta conception. While for some, this is just back at your regular slash, femslash or het, I include it for potential social ramifications. The Alphas would cause a fair ratio of Alphas and Zetas to Betas with some Codominate Betas, while six of the standard Beta on Beta can only produce more Betas. (aaBb and aaBB do this also on Codominate Betas. Codominate Betas begetting on other Betas would skew from Codominate Beta, Alpha to Beta 3:1:12. The big deal here is the comparable fecundity of Betas to Omegas. Of course, that could be modified by social mores and birth control.


End file.
